


A Matter of Pride

by Stripes_and_Polkadots



Category: The Animals of Farthing Wood (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, I wrote this four years ago but let's post it here because I can, but don't tell adder that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripes_and_Polkadots/pseuds/Stripes_and_Polkadots
Summary: Adder had always been a little too proud. Scared of being seen to help or being helped. Though Vixen can find a way to speak her language, just as she did when they first met. As Fox said, she was a clever vixen.Just a short little thing.Set just at the end of Season 1 of the tv series, just before reaching White Deer Park.A one-shot I wrote four years ago for a friend on tumblr. I thought it would be good to post it here too.
Relationships: Adder & Vixen, Vixen & Adder
Kudos: 1





	A Matter of Pride

“Ah ha Mateys, we’re almost there, just er ah, a day maybe two and we’ll get there, right as rain!”

“That’ssss, what you said yessssterday” the familiar voice broke through, and caught on the tail end was Weasel’s laughter as the small mammal added “And the day before~” Along with Owl’s complaints about expecting proper time management from amphibians of all things.

The other animals collapsed underneath the hedge, some through exhaustion, nerves or a combination of the two throughout the day. Vixen was almost sure she could hear Badger’s bones crack and she twitched her ears, until she realised the elderly animal was no more alarmed at this himself than usual, simply smiling at her as mole nestled himself between them.

“Alright everyone that’s enough, we need to save our energy for the morning.” Fox said to her other side, calling for the exhausted chattering animals to settle down.

It was relatively early, the sun wouldn’t set for another hour, but there were few complaints, and one by one most of the animals had slipped off to sleep despite the light.

It was then however that Vixen noticed the green and black scales stroking past her nose, missing it by mere inches. She raised her head.

“Adder?”

Glancing back at all the other animals, finding the rest of them accounted for, and with one further glance at the sleeping Fox, she too decided to slip into the near dying light.

–

“Bit cold for hunting for you isn’t it? Don’t you need more warmth to eat?”

Adder looked up at her, seemingly annoyed at this. “It’ssss been a whiiiile, and I can’t be ssssure I’ll catch ssssomething come morning. Can’t touch the travelling laaarder after all. The Oath and alllll that.” She stuck her tongue out, smelling the air for rodents not their own.

If she’d been human, Vixen would have raised an eyebrow at this, considering Adder had just saved the small animals from a lawnmower earlier that day, but as usual, thought better than to bring attention to it.

For a moment she simply sat in silence, and she sniffed herself, but the air was filled with only that of their friends within the small meadow. A disappointment. Vixen paused.

“If you want, I can catch you breakfast in the morning.”

“IIIII can take care of myssself.”

“Oh it’s really no trouble, besides I do have to repay you don’t I, for saving me.” Adder only looked at her, not biting onto this idea (nor a rodent much to her dismay).

“I tooold you before, I was looking out for myssself that time. Asssss you sssstated so wisssely.”

Vixen shook her head.

“Well, when you think about it, it really does serve my own interests too- to get you something later if you can’t now.”

“Oh?” The snake tilted her head at this.

“Well, keeping you healthy and alive certainly will increase my own chances won’t it, good luck and all that, having an Adder around. Keeping your eyes on potential threats rather than food helps us all even if it’s just for protecting yourself. After all we couldn’t get by sometimes without you doing that.”

“…Hmmmm, you maaay have a point there.”

She did, however resist any offers for Vixen to carry her back to the hedgerow. Adder had always been a little too proud.


End file.
